For example, there is available a navigation device that acquires information pieces from external devices such as Web server devices installed by third parties (to be referred to as “third-party Web server devices” hereinafter) or external database devices and provides the information pieces to a user. The third-party Web server device delivers facility information pieces concerning facilities, route information pieces concerning routes, traffic information pieces concerning traffic, and the like. An external database device stores the facility information pieces, route information pieces, traffic information pieces, and the like. Route information pieces include, for example, information pieces such as courses, travel times, and travel distances. Traffic information pieces include, for example, information pieces such as traffic jams, travel times, construction activities, and accidents.
The navigation device provides the user with, for example, a plurality of information pieces acquired from external devices such as a plurality of third-party Web server devices or external database devices. The navigation device disclosed in Patent Document 1 converts a plurality of information pieces having data formats different from each other into information pieces in a common data format and displays the information pieces arranged on a window, thereby providing the plurality of information pieces to the user.
The integrated search processing device disclosed in Patent Document 2 discloses as a navigation device that can search for the information pieces acquired from external devices such as a plurality of third-party Web server devices or external database devices and the information pieces from the navigation device. The navigation device disclosed in Patent Document 2 converts the information pieces from the external devices such as third-party Web server devices or external database devices into information pieces in a common data format, and integrates the information pieces from the external devices with the information pieces from the navigation device into one information piece, thereby providing the resultant information piece to the user.